The long adventure
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Well I've used most of the story from the VI but changed it a little to make it fit the story It's about what Terra and Sabin feel for each other.


Well the first chapter of my new fanfic, i hope you like it ^_^

I'm using the story of the game but changes a little since it's going to fit my fanfic a little more ^^

And there's going to be a little longer than the original story from the game but anyway please enjoy and review

* * *

Terra looked around and noticed the shadow that jumped from the part of the mountain they were on to another one. It was a two meters gap between the parts.  
"The shadow we saw earlier is getting away!" she said and looked at her two new friends. A brown haired guy with a blue bandana turned around to look at her. He was dressed in a blue vest and blue pants.  
"Where to?" he asked. Terra nodded against the other part of the mountain. "Ah, so he used to bridge?" Locke glanced at it.  
"He jumped." Terra said with a raised eyebrow.  
"I wonder if it could be him…" the other guy mumbled. "It has to be him…"  
"Who are you talking about Edgar? You've been talking about some guy ever since we left that house outside South Figaro!" Terra looked at the blond haired guy. He had blond her that reached the shoulder so he had it tied with a blue ribbon. He was wearing a green and blue armor with a blue mantel.  
"No… no one… Let's go chase the shadow!" he said with a smile.  
"Oh come on Edgar!"  
"Listen to the king of Figaro! Just go already!" Edgar said and pushed them against the bridge.  
"Are you sure it won't break?" Terra asked and looked at it. "It looks so old."  
"Don't worry. I've been here lots of times. It won't break." Locke said and smiled. They continued to chase the shadow. After they had run for a while they saw a grey-haired muscular guy with sunburned skin, standing outside a cave. They sat down and observed him.  
"You think that's the person we've seen since we entered the mountain?" Terra asked.  
"I think so… So Edgar is that the person you've talked about?"  
"No, unless he suddenly got grey hair all of a sudden and he looks way to mean. The person I'm talking about has a face that shows that he is firm, but kind." Edgar sighed, since it had made him sad to talk about it.  
"I really hope that the king does not like the other gender…" Locke raised an eyebrow.  
"Don't be stupid, I only like girls." Edgar smirked and Terra sighed.  
"I still don't understand why you don't like me that way! All other girl does." Edgar complained.  
"I'm just different. Let's go." She stood up and began to walk against the person outside the cave. The others followed her. "Excuse us, but we need to go through this cave. So can you be kind enough to move sir?" Terra said and smiled.  
"I won't let you pass!" he looked angry and got ready to fight. After they had fought for awhile, they were interrupted by someone.  
"Hey Vargas, what do you think you're doing?" the person screamed.  
"Oh it's you Sabin. Well what it looks like I'm doing?" the grey-haired person asked with a grin.  
"Did he say Sabin? I'm sure I've heard the name someone before." Terra thought and tried to look around but was way to dizzy to see anything clearly.  
"Just because Duncan didn't choose you as his, it doesn't mean you should attack these people!" Sabin roared in anger.  
"I'm his one and only son! He should have chosen me! Not you!" Vargas summoned a strong wind that blew everyone except Sabin a couple of meters back. Terra's head hit a rock and she passed out.  
"Just give it up Vargas! This is the exact reason he didn't choose you! You just want to get stronger, challenge people without any consideration!" Sabin made some moves with his hands and then attacked Vargas with powerful punch.  
"He taught you that move already?" Vargas asked and then ran away.  
"Edgar, are you alright?" he asked and turned around.  
"Sabin is that you?" Edgar stood up and went to Sabin. Sabin laughed.  
"Of course it is me, stupid."  
"I missed you!" Edgar smiled happily and hugged Sabin.  
"I missed you too." Sabin smiled and hugged him back.  
"Um, Edgar… I know you're very happy and I don't want to ruin the mood but can you please focus!" Locke said and sounded very annoyed. Edgar looked against Locke.  
"Shit!" he let Sabin go and ran to where Locke sat. "Terra, are you alright?"  
"She passed out because her head hit this rock." Locked showed up a bloody rock.  
"Do you have any healing equipment?" Edgar looked at Locke.  
"I gave it to you."  
"And I took it… But where is it then?"  
"What kind of persons did you talk to in South Figaro?" Locke had a bad feeling.  
"No one really, expect that cute waitress at the café. When I talked to her I put the stuff on the table and… Darn it! That explains why she tried to run after us so far…"  
"You stupid king, you can't talk to girls and then forget all our medicine!" Locke complained. "It still is pretty far to the Returners hideout, she could bleed to death during the way!"  
"Then let's stop arguing and let's go already!" Edgar turned around to pick up Terra but stopped. Sabin had but a bandage over her green curly hair and was now making her swallow some kind drink. After a few minutes Terra woke up and looked around slyly.  
"Do you feel better?" Sabin smiled gently. "Your wound is pretty bad."  
"Yeah…" Terra was still dizzy and had no idea who she talked to. After a few minutes her mid woke up completely and she stood up. "Who are you?" she glared at him.  
"My name is Sabin, Sabin Rene Figaro." He smiled.  
"Also known as the king's little brother." Edgar smiled.  
"Yeah, the brother's are together again." Locke smirked.  
"That's why I recognized you're name when that guy said it… That old woman at the castle mentioned you!" Terra said. "Well my name is Terra Bradford…"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. So she still remembers me? How nice of her, even though I leaved the caste so long ago." Sabin smiled.  
"So are you really a prince? I personally think that you're some bodybuilder that has escaped from his gym…" Terra said when she took a closer look at him. Sabin was tall and muscular with blond her just like Edgar's, even though Sabin's was a little darker. He was dressed in a light blue sports linen, light green belt and white pants. His face was firm, but kind. This had to be the guy that Edgar had talked about earlier.  
"You thought I was a bodybuilder? I'll take that as a compliment." Sabin laughed.  
"Um…" Terra blushed. "Is this the guy you talked about earlier Edgar?"  
"Yeah it is." Edgar said.  
"Why did you talk about me all day, brother?" Sabin raised an eyebrow.  
"Well we went into an empty house on the way here. I noticed your favorite plates, tea and flowers. Everything just reminded me of you."  
"Well it probably was mine, Duncan's and Vargas house." Sabin smiled. "So you're on the way to the Returners?"  
"Yeah, we are."  
"Because of Kefka attacked the castle?"  
"Yes… How did you…?"  
"Well I've been stalking… No, not really. I just want to make sure that everything is alright for you." You're the only family I have left since dad died, you know."  
"Yeah, but we'll maybe see each other again in the future Sabin. We're in a hurry since Baron must get the information about Kefka attacking and Terra."  
"I'll follow you."  
"What did you say?" Edgar and Locke looked at him in shock.  
"I'm following you Edgar." Sabin smiled.  
"Why? You don't have to do anything for our country anymore you know! I let you go away so you could do what you wished for!"  
"I know, and I've always done what I wanted until now and I'm going to follow you so I can help you get rid of Kefka."  
"But that's not what you want…"  
"It is what I want! Otherwise I wouldn't do it! I'm free after all! And I'm sure that you're going to need an ox like me! I've decided and nothing you'll say will make me change my mind unless you say that you hate me."  
"It's not that… I just didn't think that you would follow me…"  
"Look even more touching moments between reunited brothers!" Locke said with a big smile.  
"That's good." Terra said and scratched the back of her head. Sabin grabbed her hand.  
"Don't scratch it Terra! You're going to make wound worse!"  
"But it's itching!" Terra sighed.  
"Don't complain! It's better than nothing."  
"Yeah I guess… But how come you did it? I mean we have our own medical…"  
"Edgar forgot it at the café because he flirted with the waitress." Locke sighed.  
"It was you who gave it to me when you know that I…" Edgar complained.  
"I thought you would remember the medical equipment even though you had to flirt with some girl!"  
"I think I'll take care of the medicine in the future." Sabin sighed. "Let's get going already, since we wouldn't want to keep Baron waiting." He began to walk and the others began walked after him.


End file.
